They're Back, Aren't They?
|Next = }} "They're Back, Aren't They?" is the first episode of the third season of .https://twitter.com/LUCIFERwriters/status/884486272944926722 It aired on October 2, 2017. Summary "After a confused Lucifer wakes up in the middle of the desert with his wings back, he recruits the help of Chloe to help figure out what happened to him and why. Upon doing their own research, they come across a crime scene that could be tied to Lucifer's kidnapping. When the Lancaster Police Department get involved, newcomer Lieutenant Marcus Pierce fails to make a great impression on everyone with his stern demeanor. The investigation goes awry when Lucifer finds himself in another compromising situation and something much darker is revealed."http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/09/lucifer-episode-301-theyre-back-arent.html Plot Lucifer encounters a fleeing criminal and steals his clothes before getting the police to return him to Los Angeles. He asks Linda to remove his wings, but she refuses. Chloe brings him onto a new case, a dehydrated corpse found in the desert where Lucifer woke up, while overseen by her new lieutenant, Marcus Pierce. The body turns out to be that of a wealthy man and his close friend reveals that he paid "kidnappers" to prank the victim. While attempting to restore his wings, Amenadiel discovers a severed pair from Lucifer. Lucifer tries to show Chloe his true "devilface," but cannot. To lure out the "kidnappers," Pierce instructs Dan to get himself kidnapped, which Lucifer arranges. However, he makes himself the target at the last moment because he suspects the kidnappers to be behind his own abduction. He interrogates them and learns that the dead man was turned over to another kidnapper. The man reveals that he was hired by the Sinnerman, a mysterious crime boss, to abduct Lucifer. Lucifer, whose wings grew back after he cut them off again, initially suspects that God restored his wings as punishment for sending Charlotte to a void, but eventually comes to believe that it is "something darker" connected to Sinnerman. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Richards * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Tom Welling as Marcus Pierce * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Jeremiah Birkett as Lee * Michael Gladis as Sam * Pej Vahdat as Josh Hamid Co-Starring * Brynn Alexander as Remedy * Michael C. Alexander as Officer in Charge * Jay Linzy as Large (kidnapper) * Yvette Saunders as Uni * Erik Solky as Lancaster cop * Dusty Sorg as Gangly (kidnapper) Gallery Script 301.png 301 promo 1 Lucifer Marcus.jpg 301 promo 2 Lucifer.jpg 301 promo 3 Amenadiel Lucifer.jpg 301 promo 4 Amenadiel Ella.jpg 301 promo 5 Ella Lucifer.jpg 301 promo 6 Chloe Lucifer.jpg 301 promo 7 Marcus.jpg 301 promo 8 Marcus 2.jpg 301 promo 9 Marcus 3.jpg 301 promo 10 Chloe Lucifer 2.jpg 301 promo 11.jpg 301 promo 12 Chloe Lucifer 3.jpg 301 promo 13 Chloe Lucifer 4.jpg 301 promo 14.jpg 301 Lucifer's wings restored.jpg 301 wings-1.gif 301 wings-3.gif 301 wings-2.gif Videos The New Lieutenant Devises A Plan To Catch Lucifer's Kidnappers - Season 3 Ep. 1 - LUCIFER Amenadiel Has A Hard Time Trying To Understand Emojis - Season 3 Ep. 1 - LUCIFER Lt. Marcus Pierce Makes A Stunning Entrance - Season 3 Ep. 1 - LUCIFER Lucifer Shows Linda That His Wings Have Grown Back - Season 3 Ep. 1 - LUCIFER Lucifer Is Shocked To See That Nobody Knew He Was Missing - Season 3 Ep. 1 - LUCIFER Links References ru:Они вернулись, не так ли? de:They're Back, Aren't They? fr:Le Retour des ailes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Help needed